Layka
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Seguidamente acababa desapareciendo, pero sinceramente, la perrita que se sentaba a su lado, lo esperanzaba cada vez que la miraba. No tenia duda ella era su mascota. pero no sabia que lo llebaria a una aventura nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Nini: **Hola, este es mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta divertida historia, y prosigan a ver el siguiente. Bueno, los dejo para que vean mi trabajo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, más los he tomado, para realizar esta humilde historia.**

* * *

¿Solo soy uno más?

¿Un hombre más que se dejó seducir lentamente y sin darse cuenta, se ha dejado hechizar los encantos de Akane Tendo?

Me sentía tan patético, al darme cuenta, que por esa mujer de impresionantes ojos color chocolate, me deje engatusar, vilmente.

Desde que nuestra boda, se vio interrumpida, por mis demás prometidas, los pretendientes de Akane, y el mismo maestro Happosai, al beberse lo que era mi cura contra la maldición de Jusenkyo. Mi prometida no me dirigía la palabra, y estaba seguro, que elle, solo era una víctima más. Sin embargo… no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿si realmente ella hubiera querido casarse con alguien como yo?

Es estúpido, pensar, que una mujer tan pura y hermosa, fuerte e indomable, como Akane, me haya podido tomar en cuenta como posible esposo.

Me veo al espejo todas las mañanas, y mi ego crece exponencialmente. No soy feo, realmente soy muy apuesto. Mi cabello azabache, está siempre atado en una trenza baja, mi rostro tiene facciones masculinas y firmes. Y mis ojos son azul grisáceo. Mi cara es simplemente perfecta.

Mi cuerpo tampoco está mal. Soy un artista marcial, y como tal, mi cuerpo está bien ejercitado. Sin embargo… mi maldición opaca todo los demás atributos de mi físico. Porque, de personalidad soy bastante ególatra, debo de afirmar ante ustedes, que en este momento están compartiendo mis pensamientos. También soy bastante narcisista, sin embargo, Akane me a confirmado, en varias ocasiones, que, de alguna forma, me tiene afecto.

Mas. No me ama.

Solo soy uno más que se dejó encantar por una mujer así. Y ella ni siquiera esta consciente de ello, es tan inocente a simple vista, mas, yo sé que no todo el tiempo es asi.

Y aquí estoy, en plena clase de historia, la materia más inútil del mundo, o eso para mí. El profesor está hablando de sepa dios que, y yo estoy tratando de concentrarme en, no arrancar algunas cabezas por hoy. Los pervertidos, alumnos de la escuela Furinkan se la comen con la mirada, y por mas que no quiero fijarme en ello, me es imposible. Desde que las estúpidas per... digo, mis otras prometidas interrumpieron mi boda, Akane, ha estado más frecuente a sufrir molestias por mis comentarios, en pocas palabras ha estado más sensible. Y no la culpo, después de todo, nadie puede vivir diariamente soportando las barbaridades de las psicópatas que dicen llamarse mis prometidas, cuando yo estoy cansado de decirles que solo las veo como amigas, es más, ni siquiera eso, las veo como conocidas, excepto a Ukyo, quien es mi mejor amiga.

La clase al fin ha terminado, y me dirijo rápidamente a las canchas. Ya que por tercera vez desde la fallida boda, Kuno, me ha retado frente de todos mis compañeros, y con mi orgullo de por medio, he aceptado. Me encuentro avanzando hacia la ventana del salón, observo a todos los estudiantes dispuestos a ver la "pelea"-si se le puede llamar así- No le doy más vueltas al asunto, y me tiro hacia afuera. Voy cayendo de manera rápida, pero para mí lo demás pasa lento, eso me da tiempo de caer perfectamente en el suelo. Sonrió para mí mismo, y camino con las manos en mis bolsillos hacia las canchas de deportes, donde el "Rayo azul de Furinkan" me está esperando para "pelear"

Los demás me abren espacio, lo suficiente para llegar a Kuno, quien se siente orgulloso de verme ahí.

—Veo que no huiste Saotome, pero desearas haberlo hecho.— ¿Y eso lo debo tomar como una amenaza?

—De ti nunca huiría Kuno… ¡Comencemos! — Digo poniéndome frente suyo. Como me imagine, el saca su Katana, y yo solamente puedo ponerme en posición de ataque. U-chan me está observando desde el público, Shampoo también esta, las amigas de Akane igual, pero… ella no está, ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

No tengo ni tiempo de contestarme a mí mismo, porque mi oponente se abalanza sobre mí, mi cara muestra confianza. Siempre es lo mismo con este sujeto. No pasa ni más de 2 minutos, cuando sujeto su espada de madera, y lo mando a volar con una patada. Sencillo. La cara de desilusión de mis compañeros y espectadores, me da a entender, que querían un poco más de… ¿Acción?

—¡Lo has hecho bien Ranma! — me dice mi amigo Daisuke, seguido de Hiroshi quien lo secunda. Giro mi vista para ver si no esta mi prometida de cabellos azules entre la multitud. Mi felicidad aumenta cuando la veo con sus amigas. Había visto mi pelea. Eso ya era un avance. Ella me mira, y sonríe, eso me da fuerzas para intentar acercarme, y pedirle una disculpa. Se me había olvidado, está molesta por que me comí su desayuno por error. Y ni siquiera me había insultado o recriminado, algo andaba mal con Akane.

Me acerque a ella, pero un relámpago causo que mi vista se fijara en el cielo. Iba a llover. Que mas daba, ya todos conocían de mi maldición, asi que eso no era un impedimento. Pero, como ya había mencionado, mis psicópatas acosadoras, si.

—Airen tener cita con Shampoo. — decreto la mencionada, mientras tomaba mi brazo.

— ¡Ran-chan tiene una cita conmigo amazona!— esa fue U-chan. Shampoo me soltó, y se dirigió a mi amiga que la miraba retadoramente. Genial, habían comenzado a pelear. La pelea me dio bastante tiempo para escabullirme, hasta Akane. Esta, cuando vio algunas gotas caer, se asustó., ¿Por qué se asustaba?, no le tenía miedo a la lluvia, y ella más que nadie sabía que mi maldición ya no le importaba a nadie, entonces… ¿Qué?

Rápidamente, tomo sus cosas, y comenzó a correr en dirección al Dojo, creo que sobra aclarar que fui detrás de ella. Corría por las calles de Nerima, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, pero, la perdí de vista. Doble una esquina, y tropecé con algo. Era un perro, un Shiva Inu, si no me equivocaba. El cual me miraba asustado, mas no se movía. Era de color negro azulado, y tenía unos ojos de color chocolate. Me recordó a Akane.

—Ven, ven, ven— lo llame con la mano extendida, el me miro sorprendido, se acercó y pude ver claramente que no era macho, si no hembra. Con más razón e recordaba a mi prometida testaruda, lo acaricie. La perra ladro, feliz, movía la cola graciosamente, se me soltó una carcajada, escuche gruñido, proveniente del perro frente mío. — Este…bien, no me burlo. — me veía ridículo hablando con un perro, pero que se le va hacer.

La realidad me golpeo de forma inesperada. ¡Akane!, me había entretenido tanto con la perra, que se me había olvidado Akane. Me levante del suelo, y comencé a buscarla con la mirada. Ni rastro de ella, estaba frente al Dojo Tendo, con la perra, pero ni rastros de Akane. Seguro ya había entrado. Me encogí de hombros, y me adentre a la entrada, no sin antes ver a la perra azul. Me miraba, como borrego a medio morir, seguro quería que la conservara. Mire a los lados, por si llegaba el dueño, no había nadie, además no llevaba collar. Si Akane tenía al cerdo asqueroso de Ryoga, porque yo no podría tener a una perra tan adorable como esta.

—¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo? — pregunte sonriente, esperando una contestación, ella ladro. —Bueno, tenemos que ponerte un nombre ¿no crees? — otro ladrido. — ¿Qué te parece… Layka? — la mire expectante, ella parecio pensarlo, que tontería, una perra pensando en su nombre, me quería reir de mi ocurrencia. Ella ladro, de modo de aceptación, sonreí. Me adentre al Dojo, con mi nueva perrita siguiéndome.

—¡Estoy en casa! — Grite al llegar, deje mis zapatos en un rincón, y me adentre a la estancia, donde mi padre, y el patriarca de los Tendo, conversando. Mi madre y Kasumi de seguro están cocinando en la cocina.

—Hola Ranma… ¡¿Quién es ella?! — chillo emocionada Kasumi, la hermana mayor de los Tendo.

—Es mi cachorra, se llama Layka. — Aclare, la perrita se acercó a Kasumi, y la saludo alegre. Kasumi la acaricio con ternura sonriendo.

—Parece que P-chan tiene competencia. — dijo Soun, el padre de Akane. Quien por cierto, no había visto. La busque con la mirada.

—Akane no a llegado, hijo— me contesto mi madre, Nadoka. Adivinando mis pensamientos como siempre, de seguro es mitad tele pata.

Akane, o había llegado, eso significa, que esta con el Dr. Tofu, aunque ella me haya aclarado mil y una vez, que solo lo ve como un amigo, me pone los nervios de punta verla cerca de él. Los había estado observando bastante tiempo, como para saber, que aun ella, quería más a ese hombre que a mí. ¿Pero qué digo?, ella me ve como un amigo, aun sabiendo que soy su prometido. Es cierto que negué todo lo dicho en la batalla contra Saffron. -Solo recordar que había estado a punto de perderla me pone lo nervios de punta.- pero aun así, pensé que le di bastantes razones, para que pensara que la quería. Solo me quedaba subir a mi habitación.

—Voy a mi habitacion— informe, para subir las escaleras lo más rápido. Mis padres dormían en otra habitación, así que me deje caer en el suelo boca arriba, pensando. Cuando un ladrido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi perra, me había seguido, y me miraba… ¿Preocupada?, si que estaba alucinando este día. — ¿Qué te pasa Layka? — le pregunte mirándola, como si me fuera a responder, ella me ladro, y se acerco a mi, yo la acaricie, me senté sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y le acaricie la cabeza suavemente, ella solamente se dejaba acariciar. Algo me llamo la atención, era una figurita negra que pasaba frente a la puerta… era P-chan. El cerdito negro, me miro, y luego a mi perrita, se acercó a nosotros, y comenzó a jalarme la manga de la playera.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdo asqueroso? —pude jurar que la perra que tenía, ahora sobre mi regazo, me gruño, y me miro recriminatoriamente, para luego cambiar su vista, hacia el cerdito negro, el cual miraba con confusión, y luego con furia. De un momento a otro, la perrita comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

Si, en definitiva, esa perrita seria mi mascota.

* * *

**¿ Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nini: **Bueno, aproveche para subir el capítulo 2, aquí se los dejo.

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, más los he tomado, para realizar esta humilde historia.**

* * *

Miraba a mi perrita correteando a P-chan por toda la casa. Aunque no tenía idea de porque lo hacía, me encantaba el simple hecho de verlo chillar por su vida. Al fin el maldito de Ryoga, le había llegado la hora. La hora… ¡No!, no podía permitir que Layka matara al cerdo, por más que me molestaba con él, él era mi amigo… además, Akane me mataría a mí. No perdí más el tiempo, y salí corriendo tras de los animales, en persecución. Se dirigieron a la ducha, Ryoga se metió rápidamente, saliendo convertido en hombre. Pude jurar que, Layka se sonrojo, mi perra bajo la mirada, y comenzó a ladrar molesta hacia p-chan.

— ¿Qué te pasa P-chan, te asusta una perrita? — me burle de él. Tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma.

— ¡Ranma! — Exclamo, lanzándose a mis brazos. —¡Sácala de aquí! —Dijo apuntando a mi perrita. Que bobo, ella solo es una perrita.

— ¡Ella solo es una perrita, Idiota! —Dije tirándolo por la ventana. — Vámonos Layka. — le dije a mi perrita, quien me siguió por el pasillo. Ya me puedo imaginar, los gritos de Ryoga, y los de las mujeres de la calle. Ya que lo había lanzado desnudo a la calle. Me dirigí a cenar, y que sorpresa, Akane no estaba. No le tome importancia, y seguí comiendo, cuando termine, subí a mi habitación. Seguido de mi fiel mascota. Me acosté en el suelo.

— ¡No lo entiendo! — murmure frustrado. Y era cierto, no entendía en lo más mínimo. Akane, no me dirigía la palabra, además de que, literalmente, huyo de mí, y para colmo, no había aparecido en todo el día. No le di más vueltas al asunto. Confiaba en ella. Además, yo no era nadie para celarla. Mi perrita, se me acerco, y lamio mi mejilla, con ternura. Se me acurruco en el costado, y poco a poco se durmió. Tenía que seguirle así que me dormí igual.

* * *

Desperté. Y Layka no estaba. La busque con la mirada, no la encontré. Me levante, y me dirigí a la ducha. Pero, a medio camino, me encontré con Akane, la cual me miraba sonrojada. ¿Y a esta que le pasaba?

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — Pregunte.

—Nada, solo que… me entere que tienes una mascota. — Contesto rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, es una cachorra Shiva Inu. — le aclare. Ella me miro sonriente. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, evitándome de nuevo. Que más daba. Pronto me tendría que dar explicaciones. Me ducho, visto, y bajo a desayunar… ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Akane no estaba, bufe molesto, más un ladrido se escuchó a mis espaldas. Si, era mi hermosa perrita, le sonreí. Y por segunda vez, pensé que se sonrojo. No le dirigí la palabra a nadie, y salí rápidamente hacia la escuela, me sorprendió que me siguiera mi mascota hacia Furinkan. En el camino, Shampoo hizo aparición.

—Airén… ¿Dónde estar chica violenta? —pregunto confundida, al no ver Akane a mi lado.

—No lo sé. — conteste sin más. Shampoo miro a mi perrita, y sonrió.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto acercándose a mi perrita. La cual la mordió, en cuanto la toco. Tuve que aguantar una risa, al ver la cara de la chinita. Su cara no tenía precio, miraba a Layka con rencor, pero a la vez sorprendida, y… ¿Celosa?

Ya lo había visto todo, Ryoga asustado, Shampoo celosa, y de mi perra.

—Deshazte de ella. — me ordeno la de cabello violeta.

—No— conteste simplemente, y antes de que dijera algo, comencé a correr lejos de ella, y adivinen quien me siguió… si mi mascota. Llegamos pocos minutos a la escuela, todos miraban a Layka, la cual solo caminaba detrás mío, toda azorada por las miradas. Las chicas la miraban encantada, mientras que los chicos, con cierto toque de ¿emoción?, no lo sé, solo sabía, que realmente, todos estaban encantados con ella, excepto Shampoo, pero su opinión no me importaba. El timbre sonó, y mi perrita salió corriendo hacia la cocina… ¿Qué?

Corrí detrás de ella. Más la perdí de vista. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Primero Akane, y luego Layka. ¡¿Quién seguía?!

Suspire frustrado, ya volvería a verla. Me dirigí a mi salón, y afortunadamente ahí estaba Akane. Con el cabello mojado, debo admitir que se veía sexy… ¿Sexy? Esa machorra no tenía nada de Sexy. Sentí mi cara arder, ella me miro, con una sonrisa burlona. Me senté en mi lugar, y aparte la mirada.

—¿Dónde esta Layka? — Pregunto la peli azul burlona… Esperen, yo le había dicho que tenía una perrita, mas nunca le dije su nombre. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Seguro le habían dicho en el Dojo.

—¡Que te importa! — Conteste molesto.

—Bueno, ya no te enojes. — me dijo. Busco algo entre sus bolsillos, que curiosamente tenía el vestido azul que llevaban las chicas como uniforme, y me entrego un collar, de color azul celeste. — Toma, es para tu perrita.

—Gracias… por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ranma… acaso, ¿Estas celoso?

—¿Celoso, De una chica tan fea como tu? — si muy bien Ranma, arruina todo.

—¡ Fenómeno! —

—¡Marimacho! —

—¡Estupido! —

—¡Gorda! —

—¡Travesti! —

—¡Pecho pla…—Y antes de terminar mi frase, fui mandado a volar por un mazo, cortesía de mi adorable prometida.

* * *

**Nini: **bueno, este fue un poco más corto, pero… así quedo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Reviews?**


End file.
